The Saviors of The Society
by Keelie T
Summary: The Age of Fear. A time when vampires rule and human's are merely food. But what happens when a group of half-breeds decide to fight back? In a time where blood is shed daily, can romance bloom? Who will win this bloody battle and end the suffering? - R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I was staying up late and feeling guilty for not having updated any of my stories in the longest time when I realized that it was time for me to start a new story. A story I would actually finish, a story I would actually be passionate about writing. And as I sat there, eating strawberries, in case you wanted to know, it hit me. The idea for my new story! I was immensely passionate about it at once. I have to warn you though….This is NOT like my other stories. In my other stories there was never crude language and practically zero violence of any sort. Well, I can already tell you, in this story that does not apply. If you are offended in any way by crude language and violence I strongly suggest you turn back now. This first chapter is not as violent as it's the first chapter but it will definitely plant some images in your mind. And in this chapter, there are a few crude words. This subject is one I have not had a chance to explore yet so I'm new at it. I'm so excited for you all to read my story! The first chapter will be rocky but hey, isn't the first chapter always rocky? That's what makes writing a story interesting! The up's and down's of the exciting roller coaster. I do have to mention one little thing though. In the past, I have noticed a pattern. People view my stories, add them to their alert list's or favorite's lists but rarely review. And I have to tell you people, this pisses me off greatly. Why do you think I write on here? Well….Okay. Why do you think one of the reasons I write on here is? To have people review my writing and give me constructive criticism! I'm certain that there will still be people who only view my story and add it to their alert list but I tell you, don't. Please review my work!!!! I want to heart what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, what you like, what you don't like. Please, give me feed back. Oh! By the way, the title is a work in progress and I'm almost certain it will be changed in the near future! Also, please any misspelled words or grammatical errors, it's 4 in the morning so I did not go through and edit this chapter. So sorry.**

**Phew. All that ranting! Sorry about that! Had to get it all out! Now…Enjoy the very first chapter of my brand new story! Don't you just love a fresh start?!**

Disclaimer: Sigh…Do I really have to confess? *Nods* Sigh…Fine. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Happy?

_The Saviors of the Society_

Chapter 1:

_The Age of Fear_

Edward POV

They told us it was for the better. For the greater good. The human races' well being. Lies, all of them. But after being fed a bunch of lies for your whole life, you don't know what's true and what isn't.

The Age of Fear. The age of the vampire rebellion. I'm sure you can sort of imagine what horrors go on in a lethal vampire run society. Though I'm certain your imagination can't even begin to comprehend the half of the hell we go through.

Let me help you along a little bit. Picture this: Vampires roaming as they please, picking their prey and torturing them until they beg for death to come only to be driven to even further extremities that they just end up killing themselves. Then their captors drink them dry like the animals they truly are.

I'm sure this is far worse than dying from the actual hands or rather teeth of a vampire. The rules to this chaos: Stay alive at all costs. Avoid the red eye stare of the cold ones and you just might be surpasses for another day at least.

When you hear the harsh blaring of the siren, you knew where to go. The Slaughter House. Sounds charming, doesn't it? Two-hundred were chosen a day. A. Day.

You're thinking of the injustice of it all. You're thinking, how can they get away with this? You're wondering if the world's gone utterly mad.

Well, yes it has. And how can they get away with this? Easy. They are just simply stronger, better, more efficient, intimidating.

But it isn't as if the human race has lost all sense of self worth and survival. Oh no. What makes The Society even more nightmarish is the war going on everywhere.

If you avoid vampiric capture, you had a damn good chance of dying at the mercy of the war raging on. The trouble of the war was the many advantages our cold friends seemed to have. Being impossible fast, strong and lethal sure did help in a war.

But still the military fought fiercely, fought bravely, fought with what honor they had left in these sick times. The world seemed to be in a constant whirl of chaos to where I often wondered whether peace would ever be restored.

I've spent three years in this madness. So how am I not dead, right? Easy. I'm dirty blood.

What exactly is 'dirty blood' you ask? It's at the bottom of the food chain. It's being an outcast. It's being a half breed. I'm neither human nor vampire. My mother was a vampire and my father a human. Elizabeth and Edward Masen. Their love had of course been forbidden and extremely dangerous during the beginning of the Age of Fear in 1945.

They hadn't anticipated an impossible pregnancy but that's exactly what happened. In 1950, I was born. What year is it now? 2005. Yes. I'm fifty-five years old but I don't look a day over eighteen. That's solely because at eighteen, I simply…stopped aging.

Both my parents had been murdered in 1950 when I was a boy of ten. Right before my eyes I witnessed the gruesome ending of my parents. The endless screams of my mother haunt my thoughts while the dear drowned eyes of my father keep me awake at night.

I will never forget the feeling of abandonment that came with their deaths. They had tried for ten long years to keep be hidden, a secret to the world. But they knew it could only work for so long. And so they were caught and massacred.

I remember clearly that they had forced me to hide and as a foolish child of then, I listened. I sat quietly while those bastards killed my parents.

I had no idea what was to become of me. I had never been so terrified in all of my short life. But my parents had been smart people and had planned ahead, should anything happen to them, which they knew to be more than likely.

I was taken in by the kindest of kind women, Lauralin. She claimed me as her own and that's how society took us.

It was when I was on the brink of my thirteenth birthday that it happened. I was washing the windows for Lauralin when out of absolute no where, a strange sensation took hold of me.

It felt as if I had been lowered into a blazing lake of fire. I cried out, falling on my hands and knees, desperately trying to wipe away the invisible fire clawing at my skin.

Distantly, I heard a female's soothing voice and hands helping me lay on a soft surface of some sort. I just continued my attempt to fend off the incredible pain I was feeling, to no use. It tore at my very insides. I fought back, it tormented me further.

Then, however long later it was, it stopped. It retreated back to where it came from. I sat incredibly still, breathing quite slowly. Finally, I found the strength to open my eyes. I heard a high-pitched gasps and my unsteady gaze locked on Lauralin.

"The….transformation….isn't complete…" She said, her eyes wide with unmistakable shock.

She reached out and touched my face with her old fingertips. "I don't understand. Your skin is cold and pale but I see your heart beating and your eyes are still green." She said with awe evident in her quivering voice.

I looked at her as if she were crazy, not having the strength to speak my thoughts. She smiled kindly, coming back to reality. "My dear, you are a vampire half-breed." She spoke matter-of-factly.

And so it began. Lauralin and I practiced and tried out my new abilities. We discovered together that I could run incredibly fast and I had super-human strength. We also found out I could still sleep and eat human food except for the occasional need for a sip of blood. Which I would then proceed to drink from Lauralin until I was satisfied.

Slowly, she became my second mother. I loved her for taking me in, embracing who I was and what I was with open arms. But Lauralin was not a woman and at the age of 87, she was finally dying.

I was eighteen at the time and I was with her during her passing, kneeling by her bed and holding her fragile, clammy hand in my own firm one. Being a half-breed, I could still cry. And so I did as she looked into my brilliant green eyes.

"Edward, son, you must listen closely." She wheezed.

I solemnly wiped my eyes and nodded, leaning closer to hear her frail voice. "Times ahead will be dangerous and dark. You have to…promise me you will stay true…to yourself and do what is right." She paused, struggling to keep going. "There are…others of your kind. Find them. Find the ones with golden eyes. For me." She gasped, clutching my hand weakly. "Promise…me…" She croaked.

I cried harder than I ever had before. "I…promise…" I managed to get out.

Lauralin sighed, content now it seemed. "I love you, Edward, my boy…" She said softly before her wise looking, tired eyes shut, never to open again.

I continued to cry for some time after, still holding her hand in my own.

Years passed and it was a shock to discover I was not aging. But I embraced it just like everything else in my life. I held true to Lauralin's word and sought out my equals.

For five years I searched with no sign of any of them. But I knew they were out there somewhere, for Lauralin told me so. So I kept looking. It wasn't until 1999 that I found them in the little town of Forks, Washington at the very height of the vampiric rebellion.

I stumbled across the coven completely by accident. But when I did, I knew it was them by their bright, golden colored eyes that matched Lauralin's description. There were sic of them in all. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

And they were completely like me. I silently told Lauralin that I had fulfilled the larger half of my promise to her. Time passed quickly as the rebellion and Age of Fear raged on. I grew close with my coven, my new family.

We secretly plotted against the vampires. It was easy. As I said, we were dirty blood. Neither side desired us. We were sort of just…there. This did not bother us in the slightest.

But I knew one day. One day we would have our world back. One day we would all be able to reside in peace. Vampires, humans and half-breed's alike.

And there would be no need for war or human blood shed. I kept looking forward to that day, wondering if it indeed would come.

As I sat and plotted with my family, I wondered if the distant screams and cries in The Society could be stopped. Maybe the time to act was now. Maybe we could save a few, recruit a few more. Maybe we could be the savior of The Society.

I wouldn't do it for myself or for personal gain in any way. I would do it for the innocent humans dying everyday. I would do it in hopes of a better life. I would do it for the _true_ greater good. I would do it for my deceased parents, in hopes of avenging their horrible deaths. And lastly, I would do it for my own savior, Lauralin…

**A/N: Dude….That was a long chapter! So I hope I stirred some questions during your read! Allow me to elaborate a little on my plans for this incredible story. It will eventually be an Edward and Bella story but when I saw eventually it does not mean in the next few chapters. But she will come in to play here shortly. The next chapter will be more of life in The Society. I capitalize those two words because that's the formal name of the place in which they cruelly live. I hope you will continue to read this story as it will get better! I know this chapter kind of sucked and was boring but I have to explain everything, obviously! Just please bear with me and enjoy the ride! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Read above author's note about my cursed pattern…Prove me wrong people! Show this new story some love! I will update as soon as I can! Happy Reading and Writing!**

**Keel**


	2. Authors Note

So. Hi everyone... It's been a long time. And for that, I'm sorry. It's been a rough year but I'm going to begin updating again here VERY soon. So look out for it! I'm truly sorry again.

Keelie


End file.
